nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Number code
A''' number code''' helps tell how many darts a Nerf blaster has, how a blaster is loaded or fired, and what type of blaster it is. N-Strike number codes are "standard" number codes used for N-Strike blasters, as well as some N-Strike Elite and N-Strike Modulus blasters. Some blasters in other series feature these types of codes as well. List of number codes N-Strike These number codes include those that were first introduced with N-Strike blasters. Some would later be used for N-Strike Elite and N-Strike Modulus blasters. Air system (AS) , an example of an AS blaster.]] Air system blasters store air within a tank or bladder for use to fire darts. Often, they feature an option to fire all their darts at once. Air system vessel (AS-V) , the only AS-V blaster.]] The air system vessel blaster, the Titan AS-V.1, is similar to an air system blaster, except that it is a lot larger. The word "vessel" in its code possibly refers to the fact that other blasters can be attached to it via inverse tactical rail. Clip system (CS) , an example of a CS blaster.]] Clip system blasters feature the use of interchangeable clips and drums. They fire standardized, uniform dart types, such as Streamline Darts and Elite Darts. Electronic clip system (ECS) , an example of an ECS blaster.]] Electronic clip system blasters are battery-powered, not requiring manual priming. They either feature a semi-automatic or automatic firing mode. Electronic belt-fed (EBF) , the only EBF blaster.]] The electronic belt-fed blaster, the Vulcan EBF-25, is battery-operated; unlike other battery-operated blasters, it also features a manual-fire, bold-action priming mechanism. It is belt-fed. External mechanism (EX) , an example of an EX blaster.]] External mechanism blasters are muzzle-loaded and feature an external plunger rod for priming . Most, if not all of external mechanism blasters have direct plunger internals. Internal mechanism (IX) , an example of an IX blaster.]] Much like its external mechanism counterpart, internal mechanism blasters are muzzle-loaded. However, as their code suggests, these blasters have internal priming mechanisms instead of an orange ring pullback. Currently, all blasters in this category have reverse plunger internals. Revolver (REV) , an example of a REV blaster.]] Revolver blasters feature the use of a cylinder. Often than not, they are slide-action or hammer-action, and are easier to dual-wield than others. Electronic revolver (RV) , the only RV blaster.]] The electronic revolver blaster, the Barricade RV-10, is a battery-operated revolver-style blaster. Rather than use a plunger system, it fires darts via flywheels. N-Strike Elite These number codes include those which were introduced after the original N-Strike codes, mostly being introduced with N-Strike Elite blasters, although some codes such as ICS were introduced with N-Strike Modulus blasters. Close quarters (CQ) , an example of a CQ blaster.]] Close quarters blasters come packaged with smaller accessories, to suit them better for close quarters-type play. It may be the only N-Strike number code to not relate to the blaster's internals or performance. Dart shell (DS) , an example of a DS blaster.]] Dart shell blasters require the use of Elite Shells to fire darts. As all DS blasters only fire one shell at a time, the number in the number code denotes how many total darts the blaster can store via its shell storage (ie. the Trilogy DS-15 can store five shells in its stock; its number code is 5×3, or 15). Indexing clip system (ICS) , an example of an ICS blaster.]] Indexing clip system blasters are clip-loaded blasters that index their clips through them automatically. Despite their name, they are not compatible with clip system clips and drums. Internal clip system (ICS) , an example of an ICS blaster.]] Internal clip system blasters feature a non-removable, internal clip to hold darts. Despite its name, it is not compatible with clip system clips and drums. Other number codes The following series feature their own set of number codes; these, however, do not feature any acronyms that have a specific meaning. Alpha Strike Most Alpha Strike blasters (with the exception of the Hammerstorm) feature number codes similar to those found on N-Strike blasters, indicating their capacity. However, most blasters have their own unique number code and so far, with the exception of the "SD" number code that is shared between the Lynx SD-1 and the Stinger SD-1, no Alpha Strike number code is used on more than one blaster. Additionally, the true meaning of the letters in the codes has not been officially revealed yet, leaving them up to speculation. For example, the Cobra RC-6 holds six darts. As of now, there is no known official meaning for "RC", although it may stand for "rotating cylinder". Dart Tag Some 2012 Dart Tag blasters, such as the Quick 16 and the Speedload 6, feature a simple number after the name of the blaster, to denote how many darts it holds. RIVAL RIVAL blasters have number codes in their name, in the form of Roman numerals indicating its year of release. An "M" denotes if a blaster is battery-operated and motorized. This is followed by the amount of High-Impact Rounds the blaster in question can hold; every hundred in a RIVAL blaster's name means how much High-Impact Rounds can be loaded. 1000 is shortened with a "K", rather than an "M", since it is already in use. For example, the Apollo XV-700 is a blaster that was released in 2015 and has a stock capacity of seven rounds. As another example, the Nemesis MXVII-10K is a motorized blaster that was released in 2017 and has a stock capacity of one hundred rounds. Interestingly, re-releases of blasters retain the same year and capacity code, regardless of whether or not they have a new stock capacity or were released in a later year. For example, the Phantom Corps Apollo XV-700's code remains the same as its 2015 predecessor, although it was released in 2017 and has a new stock capacity of twelve rounds; it is not named "Apollo XVII-1200", as one would expect. This trend is not followed with N-Strike number codes, as re-releases/direct successors of blasters usually feature updated codes, such as the Alpha Trooper CS-12, and its successor, the Alpha Trooper CS-6. BioSquad The Zombie Strike Biosquad blasters had a number code titled "ZR", most likely standing for Zombie Repellent. Like RIVAL, the ZR is then followed by a number indicating how many darts it can hold. Trivia *The Longshot CS-12 is the only Zombie Strike blaster to follow the conventional N-Strike number code; this can be explained by the fact that it is a Z.E.D. Squad re-release of the Longshot CS-6. *The Rough Cut 2x4 has its own non-standard number code, simply denoting its ammunition layout and capacity. Category:Glossary